Embrasse la Pluie pour moi
by Chouchou-Chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT - YAOI sous entendu on va dire  - Naruto est gravement malade et ne cesse de demander à Sasuke de faire quelque chose pour lui. Sasuke lui répète qu'ils le feront ensemble, qu'il ne mourra pas.


.**oO°''°Oo.**

**Embrasse la Plu****i****e pour mo****i**

**.oO°''°Oo.**

**.**

- Arrête de dire des conneries, tu le feras toi-même ça !

Sasuke venait de hurler sur Naruto, le rouge aux joues. Il était toujours aussi gêné à chaque fois que le blond lui demandait ce genre de chose. Celui-ci se retenait de rire, amusé par le comportement du brun. Il soupira, las. Ça ne changeait pas, il lui répétait toujours la même chose. Pourtant, tous les deux savaient que jamais ça n'arriverait. Peu importait combien ils le voulaient. Pourquoi diable insistait-il alors ?

- Bon, alors, si jamais je ne m'en…

- Tais-toi ! Ils ont trouvé un nouveau traitement, tu sortiras d'ici très bientôt !

Ça aussi, Sasuke le lui disait très souvent. Trop souvent pour y croire. C'était comme s'il cherchait à s'en convaincre lui-même.

- Bien, Sasuke… On va arrêter, sinon tu vas te mettre à pleurer, encore.

- Pardon ? Un Uchiha ne pleure jamais ! Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités. Je ne suis pas faible moi ! Pas comme certains !

Le blond, même dans son état actuel, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, arrivait à le mettre en rogne. C'était un art que lui seul maitrisait et pouvait exercer.

- C'est vrai, lâcha soudainement Naruto. Moi, je suis faible.

- Non, t'es pas faible. J'parlais pas de toi… Je parlais… Je parlais de…

- De moi.

- Non, j'te dis !

C'était un cercle vicieux. Ils finissaient toujours pas se battre comme ça, pour un rien, un malentendu, une connerie. Et l'infirmière intervenait toujours, leur demandant de se calmer pour le bien des autres patients mais aussi pour celui-ci de Naruto.

- De toute façon, Naruto on est en période de sècheresse : il ne pleut pas.

- Mais quand il pleuvra, Sasuke, tu le feras pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je t'ai dit que tu le feras toi-même !

- Promets-moi !

- Tu le feras toi-même, j'te dis !

Depuis son admission ici, son meilleur ami était devenu beaucoup trop mûr. Lui seul ne s'énervait pas comme Sasuke à l'instant. Lui seul semblait avoir compris et accepter la chose. Il arrivait à se taire et à apprécier les silences en compagnie du brun. Ses décisions étaient réfléchies et toujours bien pensées, optant pour le mieux, même si c'était dangereux, c'était mieux que de rien faire. Non comme l'autre qui préférait gueuler à qui voulait l'entendre. Cela, bien sûr, ne voulait pas dire que lui aussi ne savait plus crier, surtout contre Sasuke. Il le faisait juste moins qu'avant, c'était tout. Pas besoin d'être un grand philosophe pour le remarquer : l'état de Naruto s'aggravait de jour en jour. Ils disaient qu'il allait mourir aux premières pluies. Ça voulait dire quoi ça, exactement ? C'était des conneries si vous vouliez l'avis de Sasuke.

Il releva les yeux vers son ami.

- Hé, Naruto, tu ne manges pas ?

- J'ai pas très faim.

Le regard du blond avait moins d'éclat que la première qu'il l'avait rencontré. Ses traits étaient plus tirés que d'habitude. Sa peau était indéniablement moins halée qu'auparavant et plus les jours passaient, plus elle pâlissait, plus la réalité prenait un malin plaisir à frapper à la porte de Sasuke. Rire devenait de plus en plus difficile mais Naruto continuait de sourire. Chaque jour, à chaque visite, il l'accueillait avec un sourire plus radieux et lumineux que le soleil lui-même. Et ça faisait mal, si mal…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu veux quand même pas que je te donne la bectée, si ? Mange !, dit-il tout en le menaçant avec des baguettes qui emprisonnaient quelques malheureuses nouilles.

C'était son plat préféré en plus. Et pourtant… ça n'avait presque plus de goût.

- Ok, ok ! Je me rends, avoua-t-il tout en levant ses mains vers le ciel en signe d'abandon, plissant ses yeux en un large sourire que Sasuke avait du mal à regarder.

Et il mangea. Un peu. Juste assez. Pour lui faire plaisir.

**XXX**

- Né, Sasuke…

- Hum ?

- Tu te souviens de la sensation de la pluie ?

Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. C'était presque impossible. Non, c'était impossible. Après tout, n'était-ce pas sous un déluge qu'il avait embrassé Naruto pour la première fois ?

- Non, pas très bien. Mais, on s'en rappellera tous les deux, lors de la première pluie, d'accord ?

- Moi, je m'en souviens, continua-t-il, ignorant la question du brun. C'est mouillé.

- Bien sûr que c'est mouillé, c'est de l'eau, abruti !

- C'est salé aussi.

Sasuke ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il répondre ça ? C'était trop de détail… N'avaient-ils pas pleuré la première fois ?

- Je ne savais pas…, finit-il pas murmurer distraitement.

- Ah… C'est pas grave. Pour une fois que le grand Uchiha ne sait pas quelque chose, ria Naruto.

- On vérifiera ça quand tu sortiras, reprit-il sans un sourire.

- Hum…

Naruto aussi avait fini de rigoler. Sasuke n'était pas con, qu'importe combien il le voulait. Le verdict des médecins étaient implacables. Naruto allait mourir, qu'il le veuille ou non, avant la mousson.

**XXX**

Les jours passaient si vite qu'il ne les comptait plus. Il ne se le permettait pas. Mais, quelque part, il savait quel jour ils étaient.

- Excusez-moi, Uchiha-san, je viens pour faire la piqure de monsieur Uzumaki.

La demoiselle s'était glissée dans la chambre sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Était-il si fatigué ? Après tout, il travaillait beaucoup pour payer les factures du blond et passait le reste de son temps à son chevet, tout près de lui. Le plus possible.

Peut-être que s'il avait rencontré Naruto plus tôt, peut-être que jamais il ne serait tombé malade. Il ne pouvait en être sûr. Qu'aurait été l'époque idéale ? Peut-être l'aurait-il eu de toute façon. Les adultes n'avaient jamais été très tendres avec lui. Et Sasuke, quand s'était arrivé, n'avait sans doute été qu'un enfant. Qu'aurait-il bien pu faire pour empêcher cela et le sauver? Pas grand-chose… Il ne pouvait jamais rien faire ! C'était lui le faible dans l'histoire, toujours si faible…

- Uchiha-san ? Vous voulez rester ?

Il regarda Naruto. Celui-ci détestait quand il restait pour ça. Elle disait la piqure mais ce n'était pas qu'une simple piqure anodine. Elle rendait Naruto bizarre : fiévreux, épuisé. Il avait souvent des hallucinations et Sasuke ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça. Il détestait même.

Ils disaient que c'était ainsi qu'il combattait la maladie, qu'il fallait encore un peu de temps. Il voulait bien les croire, mais sa santé ne s'arrangeait jamais et les jours défilaient.

- Non, non… C'est bon. Je sors. A demain, Naruto.

Tandis qu'il passait le seul de la porte, il entendit Naruto souffler :

- Je t'aime, Sasuke.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, de permettre à Naruto de voir l'effroi dans son regard que l'infirmière avait déjà fermé la porte à clé. Qu'avait dit Naruto ? Ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se le dire. Pas avant qu'il soit guéri. Pas avant ! S'il le disait maintenant… S'il le disait maintenant ça voulait dire que…

Il regarda l'heure et constata que c'était la fin des visites, même pour les familles proches. C'était une règle stupide, tellement stupide ! Il hésita à tambouriner comme un malade à la porte mais, peut-être qu'il avait tort. Peut-être que Naruto voulait simplement le lui dire. Qu'il avait peur de mourir pendant la nuit.

Pourtant, on était à un jour près de la date d'échéance, qu'importe combien Sasuke voulait se mentir.

**XXX**

C'était comme si le monde s'écroulait. Vraiment. Le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et un gouffre béant s'était criée à l'emplacement exact où il se trouvait. Le monde était tout à coup devenu gris. Le blanc et le noir se mélangeait et Sasuke ne distinguait plus le soleil. Sa vue devenait trouble. Une douleur étrange, intruse et à la fois familière s'était incrustée dans sa poitrine. Une nausée le prenait. Des tremblements l'envahissaient. Son cœur battait si fort, si vite qu'il en avait mal. Si mal. La terre s'était arrêtée de tourner, quelque chose n'allait pas ! Qu'est-ce que cette garce venait de lui dire ?

- Uchiha-san ? Je suis désolée. Monsieur Uzumaki… Naruto est décédé dans la nuit .

Et en plus, elle le répétait, comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris.

- Uchiha-san ?

Et c'était le cas, il ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Pardon ? Vous avez dit quoi, là ?

- Je… Na… Naruto Uzumaki est… Je…

- J'ai très bien compris ! Elle est pas drôle votre blague ! Elle est pas drôle ! Vous mentez !

Quelle contradiction. Respirer. Il fallait qu'il respire. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?

- Uchiha-san, je…

- Taisez-vous !

Il l'empoigna par le col, prêt à la frapper, le visage déformé par la colère et des milliers d'autres sentiments. Deux médecins l'arrêtèrent juste à temps et lui injectèrent un tranquillisant. Il s'effondra au sol. Fatigué. Si fatigué. Les voix ne devinrent qu'un brouhaha incessant. Un bourdonnement. Un se boucha les oreilles et tout à coup, il entendit la sienne :

« Né, Sasuke… Tu embrasseras la pluie pour moi ? »

**XXX**

Quand enfin ils le laissèrent sortir de l'hôpital, Sasuke se retrouva sous la pluie. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ? Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé qu'il fasse beau ou mauvais ? Il aurait pensé à lui quoi qu'il arrive. Et bêtement, il se mit à pleurer. Comme un crétin, comme un faible, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas osé devant tous ces gens mais sous la pluie, qui ferait la distinction entre les larmes et les gouttes d'eau ? Qui ? Lui… Lui il l'aurait faite.

- T'es qu'un connard, Naruto ! T'aurais attendu un jour ! T'aurais attendu un seul putain de jour… T'aurais… On aurait pu…

Il tomba à genoux, se recroquevillant comme il le pouvait sur lui-même, entourant ses propres bras autour de son corps. Et, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde et qu'il savait comment faire, il embrassa la pluie. Vaguement, le son de la porte coulissante s'ouvrant derrière lui et diverses personnes appelant son nom lui parvint. Mais il ne les écoutait pas.

Il n'y avait plus que le baiser mouillé. Le rire de Naruto. Et le goût salé de la pluie.

**

* * *

**

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Dimanche 29/08/10 : **Finalement, les mini OS/Drabble me plaisent bien en ce moment. Celui-là je ne sais pas trop d'où il m'est sorti à vrai dire... J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je viens de l'écrire en à peine quarante minutes donc bonjour le travail appliqué! Il y a sûrement des fautes et n'est sûrement pas aussi touchant que je ne l'aurais voulu. Enfin, les émotions ne sont peut-être pas vraiment là. Quand même, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Que c'est pas trop mal. En tout cas, ça m'a mit le moral en boulettes! Je le réécrirais un de ces quatre, l'améliorant un peu.

Je ne me suis pas renseignée au sujet des moussons, des sécheresses, etc... J'ai AUCUNE idée si c'est vrai et que celle-ci précède les jours de pluie!

Chouchou-chan.


End file.
